The things she does
by DarkshadowsintheNight
Summary: When Danny finally gets a break from ghost fighting, he and Tuck go to a convention that they have been dying to go to, leaving Sam on her own to do patrol. Felling disappointed not spending time with her friends, Sam questions what it would be like to be the ghost boys love, not knowing a certain someone is listening. DS one-shot! please read, better than it sounds!...I hope


**So I know I'm supposed to be doing my story 'No fairytale', but since its still in the process, I thought I would do a one-shot to make up for it. Sorry about any bad spellings or if something doesn't make sense. **

**Here it is then, hope you enjoy **

**Also this is my first one-shot so if it sucks, I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

**The things she does **

"The things I do for that kid"

Sam grumbled, thinking about how she got herself into this situation. Why-oh _why_ did Danny put _her_ up to this? _Curse him and those eyes_...

The reason why she's carrying on like this, you ask? Well it all started when her, Danny and Tucker were at school earlier that day.

_***Earlier that day* **_

_Walking up to her locker, Sam entered the right digits before it opened and she then started to get the right equipment for her first classes. _

_Shutting-more like slamming (let's just say she's not a mourning person... .) and turned to be met with a PDA that almost smacked her in the face. _

_Jumping a little, Sam looked over the top of the contraption to see Tucker starring at its screen, thinking she was still busy with her locker. _

_She sighed slowly, too tired to yell, she simply slammed her hand flat against the locker closest to his head, making him squeal and jump high in the air. Sam expecting this reaction just leaned her forehead against her locker. _

"_Well, good mourning to you to" _

_The only response was a muffled groan from the almost asleep Goth girl. Shaking his head Tucker went back to doing whatever he does on his technology. A couple minutes past before he tried to start a conversation, "Hey, can I ask you something?" _

"_...no..." _

"_Aw! Come on Sam, Danny has more energy than you and he fights ghost!" _

_To that Sam quickly looked at him with a warning glance, telling him to keep his voice down or face her combat boot. They didn't want people to find out their friend was the cities brave ghostly superhero _Danny Phantom_, and he certainly didn't want her boots come into any contact with his beautiful face...ouch. _

"_Tuck, do me a favour...shut up" _

_Turning her head back to her locker she positioned herself the way she was before and started to drift off and reclaim some needed sleep..._

_Until Tucker just couldn't keep his trap shut and _HAD_ to break her almost dreamland state._

"_...You heard what happened to Danny?" _

_Jumping up fully awake, she got right in his personal space worry on her tired face. "What happened? Is he okay? Why didn't he call me-I could have helped hi- wait did he get stuffed into a locker again? I told him he should just use his ghost powers to teach Dash a lesson-but noooo, he's just too worried he will get caught and-" _

"_-SAM!" _

_Stopping mid-sentence, Sam looked up to see Tucker looking at her with a knowing smirk, that little- _

"_You have it bad Sammy, _real_ bad" _

_She stood there for a minute, blushing like mad with her left eye twitching and then shook herself out of it now ready to kill him. _

"_You-" but before she could even finish her sentence, she was choking him around the neck, shaking him back and forth, like Homer with Bart off the 'Simpsons'. _

_Tuckers face was just turning a light shade of purple when-_

"_...What are you guys doing?" _

_Both stoped mid-movement, starring at each other wide eyed, before Sam quickly let go of Tucker, putting her hands behind her back, trying to look like nothing happened. While poor Tucker (right after she let go), dropped to the floor sliding down the lockers, eyes in the back of his head and tongue sticking out._

_Drama-Queen... _

_Looking back to the source of their interruption, Sam saw her other best friend Danny Fenton, AKA 'Danny Phantom', Amity's teen hero. And damn could he look more handsome? Or was it just her? _

_He was standing a little way in front of them, glancing between the two like they were some impossible math equation, bangs mostly covering his beautiful baby-blues. He changed his usual clothes a couple years back, now wearing a black long-sleeved, skin tight shirt that reached the tip of his elbows with a white looser and shorter t-shirt over the top. To complete his outfit he had black and red converse with black jeans. Yep, he's handsome-especially when ghost hunting pays off with those muscles of his... _

_Snapping out of it, she thought of an excuse to make up, not wanting him to find out the real reason to why she wanted to kill the almost passed out techno-geek. _

"_I was just teaching Tucker here, some new _tricks_ I seen on TV last night that's all...hehe" _I sooo suck at lying

_Danny gave her a suspicious look but other than that left it alone, not wanting to get into one of their everyday 'spats'. _

"_Aaaaanyway, you guys want to head to class? I'm actually not going to be late today" _

_Smiling, Sam grabbed her bat covered bag and put one strap on her shoulder, looking back at Danny in confusion. _

"_And whys that?" _

"_Well last night-while some people were sleeping, I was up fighting ghost" he said giving her a pointed look before continuing "I managed to take them all down though, so I put them back in the ghost zone-and guess what I found out?" _

_Feeling intrigued, Sam turned her head slightly, giving him a suspicious look. "What?" _

"_Turns out dad actually made something useful to help me; he made some kind of ghost lock that is now permanently attached to the ghost portal, so no stupid ghost can get out anymore" he said looking happy to finally get a break from all the annoying ghosts. _

"_I think he calls it 'The Fenton locker' or something like that, it also has a face and thumb scanner to, just to be extra careful" _

"_Well now you can catch up on sleeping and the three of us can hang out more, you know instead of ghost hunting we could go to the movies or the arcade, we haven't been there in a while" she said trying to hide the amount of joy that was bouncing around in her stomach, now she can spend more time with him. It would be nice, after all ghost fighting was crowding their personal time together. _

Tuckers right...I do have it bad...REAL bad.

_But of course a friend was what she will only be to him, he hasn't been chasing other girls lately (for some reason) which makes her happy, but she wishes he would notice her as more than a friend. _But I don't want to ruin what we already have, so if I have to hide my feelings then so be it.

"_Yeah speaking of that, Tuck and I were going to go to the games convention tonight, seeing as you don't like that kind of stuff, I was wondering if maybe you could do patrol tonight? Just encase something happens with the Fenton locker...pweeeease!" he said giving her the puppy dog eyes while sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. _

_For a minute Sam's grin faltered, feeling a little left out and sad that they couldn't spend time together like she thought, but she quickly recovered, remembering about how him and the techno-geek were always talking about the convention and how excited they were about it. _

_She didn't want them to miss it; she wanted them to have a good time and go crazy with their money, buying nearly everything there gaming hearts desired, even if she was going to be out alone tonight._

_Giving him a reassuring grin, she walked so she was next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I can do patrol tonight, it's not like I was doing anything anyway" _

_Smiling down at his Goth friend, Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulder, feeling grateful that she would go out of her way to do something for him, but also felt a little guilty for she would be alone. _

_Sam seeing this gave another smile before linking her arms with his and started to pull him in the direction of their first class. Smiling, Danny decided to let her drag him, knowing he could easily escape but hey-they were very close so now he had an excuse to be near the girl he secretly loved and he was going to take it. _

"_What about Tucker?" _

_Glancing back at the still-on-the-ground Tucker, she simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to pull the smiling Danny to class. _

"_Eh, let the rates deal with him..." _

_***Normal Time* **_

So here she was now, standing in the park, freezing her butt off and desperate for some hot chocolate. Turns out that it was going to be a very cold night, one of the coldest since it was almost winter. Since she had another argument with her mum about her wardrobe, she didn't remember to get her coat when she stormed out of the house (mansion).

Sighing, she brought her hands to her mouth, and blew on her almost numb fingers.

"Stupid mother, always trying to tell me how to dress"

Looking around a bit more, she couldn't see any trace of a ghost nearby. Taking a seat on one of the empty swings (seeing as it was dark and the only way you could see was because of the street light), it was only her outside, while everyone else were sitting in their warm houses, drinking hot chocolate.

_Lucky_...

Pushing softly against the ground, she started to go back and forth, still keeping an eye out for any ghost.

Suddenly the air became even colder and thinking it was just the weather, pulled her arms tighter around herself, trying to keep warm.

Still pushing softly off the ground, Sam thought about her best friend and secret love that was the reason for being out in the cold. She thought about how good he looked today and how they had so much fun seeing as there were no ghost's attacks. She also thought about how he could make her do anything he wanted her to just by giving her the puppy dog look.

"How the pin-sticks can he_ do_ that-_just_ by giving me the puppy dog face"

For a minute she thought the cold wind that was blowing up and down her arms stopped, but then shook the thought off, thinking nothing of it. "I mean, why does he have to be so...so charming!"

It just made her so angry when she was with the ghost boy she couldn't act the way she wanted. Like when she would be about to go ape on someone who got on her bad side, she would get pulled into strong arms-_his_ strong arms and would instantly feel like she was on cloud nine, in a daydream, forget everything that happened.

Or when she would go up on her roof, trying to hold herself together after her grandma passed away. She didn't cry through the funereal even if there were sobbing people all around her, she didn't shed one tear.

But when he would show up on her roof and wrap his arms around her, telling her it was okay to cry, she would look into his big blue eyes and know he would be there for her, he always will, and she cried. She cried for what seemed like hours and he was still there, holding her-telling her sweet nothings to know that he wouldn't leave, _ever_.

Shaking her head, she looked around again, spotting no ghosts around she kept swinging gently, letting the breeze message her face and arms.

"I wonder what it would be like if me and Danny did get together..."

The breeze stopped immediately, like it was forbidden to go on with its feathery touch. Then it started to make its way to her lips, feeling something like a thumb gently rubbing her now red lips.

"It would be nice just spending some time together, not really girly things like, picnics or walks on the beach-but something like; just going to a coffee shop and relaxing"

Sighing, she stood stretching before looking up at the stars glowing brightly in the sky. "But that will never happen..."

Walking slowly back they way she came, the breeze no longer touching her, in fact she didn't really feel that cold anymore, strange...

"Why would you say that, Sammy?"

Jumping out of her skin, she quickly turned, hoping she didn't hear what she thought she just did. And there he was, standing right next to the swing she was just on in his ghost form, arms crossed, staring intently at her shocked/horrified face.

_Oh._

_My. _

_Cupcakes. _

What the hell was she thinking saying that out loud, she should have known he was the reason for the breeze! It was so obvious!

Narrowing his eyes, Danny started walking towards her, the closer he got the more of a smile started to form on his face.

This was bad, extremely bad. She didn't know if she should run and never come out of her room ever again or just jump into his arms and confess the already obvious...and why was he smiling! Does he think it's funny that she liked him and now he could tease her about it? _No Danny's not like that, I wonder why than..._

Not wanting to stay to find out she glanced both left and right trying to form a plan on how to escape.

Danny seeing this quickly sped his pace so that he was now a foot away from her, so now she won't have any time to run. Biting her lip, she looked down at her shoes, not wanting to face his emerald-stare.

"I thought you were at the convention with Tucker?"

Turning his head to the side and looking away through the corner of his eye, he blushed a soft pink. "I was but I had to check up on you just encase..." smiling softly he gave a little chuckle, "And the fact that Tuck kept 'accidently' pulling my wallet out instead of his was starting leave me broke.

She gave a little bark of a laugh almost forgetting what he heard a moment ago. Remembering this, she instantly shut her mouth and looked back down again, that's all she could do.

Sighing he turned back to stare at her face, anxious to get an answer. "Sam...What were you trying to say before?" of course he already knew what she meant, he just needed to hear her say it to him.

She knew it was coming, she just didn't want to answer for fear of losing him, fear of not only losing him as a best friend but fear for losing him _forever_. So she did what she could do;

Put her head even further down and kept counting the ways of cramming her way out of the situation.

_Awkward_...

Frowning he took a step closer-now they were practically touching and gently push her head up with his thumb. Purple met green.

"Sam, please tell me...I need to know"

She was afraid, he could tell but he needed to know, he needed to know that she felt the same way he did for her, he _needed_ to. He just couldn't waste another moment without truly knowing, without holding her and to be the one person to be able to say that this beautiful-_amazing_ girl was his.

Finding his eyes to hypnotising, she could feel herself about to tell him. Tell him about how she feels and how much she wants to be his girlfriend. The person who she would call early in the morning from having bad dreams and cry to him until she would fall asleep, the one to be comforted and told how important she is to him but mostly, he would be the one who can kiss her endlessly and would never ever call it a fake out-make out.

...

And that's what she did.

Instead of finally confessing, _finally_ expressing how much she cares and loves him...she kisses him.

It took a lot of guts of course-man that would have taken guts...

At first Danny was shocked, but he quickly recovered by wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer than ever and kiss back with the same amount of passion that was built up after all the time of waiting. Sam mentally squealed and lifted her arms so they were now around his neck, pulling him closer (if that was even possible) as well.

Moaning, Danny-without even opening his eyes-turned back into Danny Fenton and pressed one hand on her cheek and ran his hand up and down her back, never wanting this AMAZING thing called a kiss.

Finally breaking apart for them to live, Danny pressed his forehead to hers, looking through his eyelashes at the girl that stole his heart. Sam gently smiled eyes almost closed and now very warm.

"I-uh...l-love you" she said hesitantly still afraid she might get rejected.

Laughing softly, still holding her close, Danny gave a heart melting smile, gazing at her with what looked to be love...pure love.

"I knew it"

Before she could open her mouth to question his statement, he placed his mouth on top of hers again, in return making her instantly shut-up. Slowly pulling away, he gave her a cheeky smirk, knowing that she would get annoyed from being interrupted. But by the look on her face he could tell she wasn't about to complain.

"I love you too, Sammy"

Ignoring the nickname, she smiled happily-in fact the most in a while since she's a Goth and everything. Reluctantly pulling away from each other, Danny took hold of her hand, not intending to let it go.

"So...does this mean you're my...girlfriend?" he said looking at her hopefully with those puppy dog eyes she can't help but love, she grinned in a Sam kind of way and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "No-duh ghost boy...of course I will be your girlfriend"

Rolling his eyes at her, he pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her while he kissed her on the head.

"Oh you're lucky I love you..."

The two started walking with Danny's arm still around her and her head leaning in the crook of his neck, arms around his waist.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

He looked down at her with big round, glassy puppy dog eyes. "Can I _maybe_ borrow-I don't know...ten bucks?"

_Oh the things I do for this kid... _

**That's it! My first one-shot...cool! **

**Okay I tried to put as much mushy/romance stuff in it as I could, so please tell me what you think. I know I'm supposed to be writing my story but I have writers block! It. Is. Annoying! So I hope this can make up for it! **

**Please tell me what you think and much advice. Thanks! **

**And any good Danny/Sam stories I should know about? I've read nearly everyone so if you have any good stories, please recommend them to me! **

**DSIN**


End file.
